Sleep talk
by Final Lights
Summary: Nick inquires on Ellis' feelings of Keith, but finds out more than he expected.. Nick/Ellis  boylove  don't like? don't read


Okay, so this is the first fanfiction i've **ever** written, so be nice but feedback and what I can do better would be very much appreciated! If you like it, I'd like to know, if you don't, I'd still like to know. I also apologize for spelling and things.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, valve does, I'm just playing with them and making them very, very gay.<br>EDIT: **I fixed a bit in this, like typo's and stuff, if there's more (which there probably is) I'm sorry!

Ellis shifted in his seat, the question had seemed catch him off guard. "W-Well..We were real close but- why would you even ask that, Nick?" His face held a puzzled look, staring the other man down to try and get some explanation. Nick smirked at the reaction his question had caused, the hick now had a small blush across his face.  
>"Well, the way you always talk about the bastard, you and Keith seem pretty damn close. I wouldn't be all that surprised if you were just a little closer" Nick chuckled before giving a shrug, he hoped this wouldn't be seen as another oppitunity to hear about the Southerner's friend many adventures. He pulled a hand through his hair as what he thought he prediction was true, but to his surprise it wasn't.<p>

"Well.." He scratched his chin and set his gun next to him, the night had seemed fairly quiet so he felt secure enough to do so. "I guess yew could see it like that. He never liked me quite th' same way I liked him, if that's what'chu mean." He pulled a face that almost looked regretful before replacing it back with his never ending smile.  
>Nick had to double take that, "wait wait, you mean you actually had feelings for him?" his eyebrows raised at this, curiousity getting the better of him.<br>"Yeah, at one point I did, actually. Glad I got over that" Ellis tried to conclude with an awkward smile, Nick could see the blush becoming darker.  
>Nick swallowed, trying to think of the right approach, he had feelings for the mechanic, denied or not, they were there. "So you're intrestied in men after all? Shit El, never would've picked you to be a cocklover" okay, so maybe he could've refrased that..Ellis, in return, shot his a look that was half embaressed, half surprised. He quickly tipped his head down to hide under the bill of his cap, but not quick enough to hide the now very prominent blush. "Shit Nick, you didn't have ta' put it like that..Besides, I've never don' anything with a guy, Keith was just..." He trailed of before shooting a nervous glance at Nick. "Don' worry 'bout it, for once I'd prefer not ta talk about him" Ellis sighed at this, which confused Nick, had he said something wrong? Not alot could force a sigh out of Ellis, especially one that sounded so...sad? He resolved to moving closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. He shot a small, but genuine, smile he tried to reasure the Hick. "Okay overalls, I can respect that" At this, the almost faded blush decided to jump back to Ellis' features, confusing him for a moment.<br>"T-Thankyew Nick" Ellis smiled back, but not the usual optimistic smile, it was different, and Nick found it hard to place his finger on it. All he knew was it made his heart beat a little faster, which annoyed the conman. He quickly removed his hand, instead resting it by his side, while his rare smile left his face only to be replaced with a slight frown. Ellis' face showed a glimpse of panic and as he tried to think of somthing, anything, that would return the older man's touch, instead he sighed in defeat and leaned back against the wall. "Yew reckon it's only 'bout 20 or so more minutes 'till Coach and Rochelle take over night watch?" The change in conversation was refeshing, it brought Nick's mind away from the still blushing Hick and back to the fact they were in the middle of a goddamn zombe apocolypse.  
>"I sure hope so, I can't wait to catch up on my sleep" Nick grumbled.<br>"Heh, yeah, seems like you need yer beauty sleep more than Ro' does" Ellis responded with a chuckle. Nick scowled at this but replied all the same.  
>"Well we all know who the pretty one of the group is" At this Ellis let out a small laugh.<br>"Yew'd be a lot prettier if you'd stop frowinin' all the time" Nick raised an eyebrow before pulling a subtle pout.  
>"Aw, so you're saying I'm not completely sexy 247?" The younger of the two seemed to hesistate for a second or two before saying "actually, y-you kinda can be..." He also chose now to take off his hat and pull a hand through the golden-brown locks.  
>"Excuse me?" Nick almost chocked, but hid it with his famous smirk "Overalls, did you just admit to me being sexy?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly, hoping to look confident. 'God I'd do anything to fuck him right now, why does his shirt have to be so tight? shit..' Ellis looked more than a little embaressed realising what his words had gotten him into.<br>"Well, maybe. I-I mean, yeah, sometimes yew can be. I mean I'm sure you look a lot better with that damn suit off or something but...uh-" He trailed off as he realised he'd thought out loud. Nick's attention was fixed to tryng to read the his face, and hell if he wasn't going to take advantange of this situation, he may as well give up on the southerner all together. He raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly closer to Ellis, but subtly enough he wouldn't notice.

"Oh?" He said, the one word enough to send a chill down the youngers spine, although unnoticed by the gambler.  
>"Well, y-yeah I guess. I wouldn' really know though, I haven't even seen yew without yer jacket on, Mr suit" Ellis added one of the few nicknames he had given Nick to try and add something more normal to the conversation the two men were having.<p>

Wordlessly Nick slipped off his suit jacket, leaning over to lay it down on the table opposite them, next to his axe, then proceeding to roll up his sleeves. This caused Ellis to make a sound, almost resembling a whimper, the gambler couldn't really tell, and shift nervously from his spot next to him.  
>"Well" Nick asked with a smug look on his features, knowing how uncomfortable Ellis felt, and he managed to coax another noise from him just by pulling a hand through his hair. The shirt, Ellis noticed with annoyance, left just enough for his imagination to take over. He took a deep breath.<br>"Well from the look on your face, it can't be that bad" Nick chuckled as Ellis realised he forgot to mask his expressions when glancing over Nicks frame. Nick leaned in closer to breathe in Ellis' ear, "wanna see more?". A bold statement, even for him, in the situation.  
>A soft groan and hands flying up to his chest was enough for Nick to make the first move. Chuckling to himself at how easy it finally seemed he slid a hand into the Mechanic's top, choosing to trace it slowly up his stomach. Ellis gave a small yelp as his blush creeped up his neck at the sudden feeling of the older man's skin on his. "N-nick, what're yew..?" He let he words trail off as his hands found their way up to Nick's chest, leaving them there with a tight grip. Nick made a note not to practically jump the kid where he sat, no matter how hard it was. Instead he settled on placing his lips to Ellis' neck, gentle at first, then trailing down a little to where it could be hidden and sucking with a little more force than intended, occasionally biting lightly. This recieved a low moan from the Mechanic, which resulted in a hot feeling in Nick's stomach, and the all too familiar pressure, which wasn't shunned, rather than embraced. He trailed kisses back up Ellis' neck, deciding to take a risk and lead them to his lips. This, to his surprise, seemed very appreciated. His mouth seemed to mould perfectly with Ellis' as he brought a hand up to rest it on the back of his head, leaning back to take a breath, he took advantage of the space and placed ellis' legs on either side of his hips before moving in. He captured the hick's lips again before rocking his hips against the other, producing a moan from both the men.<p>

"Nick-" Ellis tried to say in between breathing and kissing Nick, "wait-" This time Nick ground against him, trying to create more of the friction. Ellis thrust back in return, before quickley puling away and jumping out of Nick's grasp and distancing them. 'Shit.'  
>"I-I can't do this Nick, not like this" he almost had a desperate look on his face.<br>"What? why?" Nick growled, talking wasn't the direction he'd been hoping to take right now.  
>"I..I just-" he began glancing at nick before quickley shifting his gaze to his boots. The fustrated look on Nick's face told him to explan further. "It's just that I happen t' really like yew Nick, more than I'd want to admit, and shit, I know you don' feel the same, in anyway but lust." He looked a little sad before frowning at his boots, still refusing to make eye contact with the other man. "I can't do this 'cause it'll mean too much t' me, and knowng that isn't mutual would hurt too much man. I-I'm sorry" and at that time he took the chance to make a break to the door.<br>"Wait, Ellis!" Nick hissed, in attempt to not raise his voice too loud.

At this point in time, Rochelle and Coach decided to make an apperance, almost hitting Ellis with the door on the way in.  
>"Oh, Ellis, sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be there. He muttered a small "S'okay" before making a hasty exit for the now open door. Coach gave a puzzled look before looking back to where Nick was standing with a scowl on his face. Before he had the chance to comment, Nick picked up his suit jacket and muttered a quick "Don't ask" and stalked off after Ellis.<br>'Tomorow was going to be a long day...', thought the conman.


End file.
